starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindicator Safehouses
Although the Vindicators are a small faction, they control several locations throughout northern parts of Hireath. All Vindicator locations are discreet, and their true purpose hidden from most travelers, since to be revealed would likely mean destruction. None of the Vindicator locations are very large, and outside these safe havens, Vindicators are often outlaws - ignored at best, openly hunted at worst. The safehouses are each tended by a Keeper. The Kingfisher Inn (Onea) The Kingfisher inn is the oldest of the Vindicator safehouses and is run by the NPC Ike (link). It is near the border of Onea and Eithne, on the Onean side, and located right next to War Lord’s road. Although the Inn didn’t start life as a safehouse, it has been one ever since Dinah became Paladin, and has never closed its doors. Despite its central location, the Kingfisher is too noisy and mediocre for the wealthier travelers, making it a safe place for the Vindicators to use. The Kingfisher acts as a common place for slaves released from Eithne to hide and gather their bearings. Since it is the closest to the border, it is also the easiest to reach, meaning in big releases, the most vulnerable slaves are prioritized for being housed here. Vindicators also utilize the Kingfisher as a meeting place, although they do so discreetly and in disguise - one can never be too safe. The safehouse and meeting place proper are in the cellar underneath the Kingfisher, and Ike is also willing to offer long-term employment to escaped slaves, as long as they aren’t too high profile; this is still pretty close to Eithne, after all. Lately Kingfisher has been very quiet due to the land trade dying down. Wisteria Inn (Sirith) The Wisteria Inn is located near the border of Eithne and Sirith, barely on the Sirith side, but far enough away to have been left alone by the kirins. It is located near a major road, but more importantly on the coastline of the Broken Sea. This inn has its own small dock for receiving supplies, and under the cover of darkness, escaped slaves. The building is an old two-story stone structure with a large basement. The basement has the safehouse hidden behind a false wall, and here an effort has been made to make the safehouse quite homely. The inn gains its name by the purple Wisteria covering its old stone walls. It’s generally known as a hospitable place, known among travelers for affordable pricing and surprisingly decent ale. Wisteria Inn offers safety and work for ex-slaves, as well as a needed resting spot on their way deeper inland to Sirith. It also acts as a place for Vindicators to safely dock in Sirith, and as a supply harbor. Whitespring Farmstead (Onea) Whitespring Farmstead is located some twenty miles off of the War Lord’s road. It is a small farm with a few animals but mostly fields, standing in a quiet village of only two other farms. The farm also profits from chopping trees and selling crafts. The farm consists of several buildings and is in all ways a typical small Onean farm with nothing particularly suspicious about it. Whitespring is a safehouse first and foremost, offering employment and rehabilitation to escaped slaves. The goods not needed for running the farm itself are either sent back to the Vindicator Bunker to be distributed among them or sold to fund Vindicator activities. The farm also reports back on Cultist movements in the area. Mooncairn Cabin (Sirith) The Mooncairn Cabin is a hunting lodge located on the edge of the Skytop Forest. A seemingly simple log cabin, the Mooncairn cabin is built near an old monument - a cairn in the shape of a crescent. What is more remarkable, however, are the large underground living quarters hidden beneath the cabin. The Mooncairn Cabin is a safehouse, offering employment as hunters to escaped slaves, as well as rehabilitating them to a vagabond lifestyle. The cabin trades furs and other hunting goods for food and supplies, with extra proceeds going towards funding the Vindicators. The cabin also reports back on Cultist movements in the area. Drunk Pike Pub (Onea) The Drunk Pike Pub is situated daringly close to Skeldr Town, in a small roadside town a day’s walk down the War Lord’s road. As a pub, it's the heart of activity in this small no-name town, and gets a lot of foot traffic from people going up and down the road. The pub is an old stone and wood building showing signs of aging more or less gracefully. The facade is covered in moss and vines. The pub itself is known as a good place to meet, and an even better place to brawl. The drinks are mediocre, but plentiful. Due to its closeness to the capital, this pub can only employ slaves that are not from Onea, and run no risk of being recognized. The cellar safehouse here is small and inconspicuous, rarely used for long periods. The pub is also the newest Vindicator safehouse, only established very recently. Although the Drunk Pike is fairly profitable, the real importance of the pub is intel - drunk raiders and other travelers visit constantly, allowing the proprietor to gather rumors and knowledge of various shipments and other happenings. Consequently, the pub has a well maintained dovecote for sending messages to Kingfisher Inn. Topsy Turvy Pub (Sirith) Topsy Turvy Pub is located in the Breim town of Point, and has a good reputation around as a quiet but enjoyable place to spend the evening. Serving traditional Breim drinks such as gin and rice wine, but also Onean imports, its frequented by locals and travelers alike. As Breim and Vindicators are generally on good or neutral terms, Topsy Turvy openly employes ex-slaves, and offers a safehouse for escapees to rest and live in, should they need to. It aims to introduce the escapees to Breimen society, and perhaps find a home there. Topsy Turvy is mainly a safehouse, but also a recruitment hub. It finds use as a place to gather intel about the situation in Sirith, and general news of the goings on in southern parts of Hireath. For Vindicators and their allies, this is their southernmost point of influence. This pub has a dovecote for sending messages to the Kingfisher Inn. Category:Vagabonds Category:Location